Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a measuring site, wherein at least one measured variable is determined at the measuring site by at least one sensor that can be calibrated. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a second measuring site, wherein at least one measured variable is determined by at least one, second sensor at the second measuring site.
Description of Related Art
In the field of analytical measuring, the measuring sensors used are partly regularly replaced, since they are subject to natural aging. Additionally, particular situations can arise that make a replacement necessary. For example, a buffer solution having a pH of 7 can contaminate a pH sensor or the electrode of the probe shows an incorrect measured value. Such sensors and other sensors are generally calibrated at regular intervals.
In order to estimate the lifespan of a sensor, it is known from the prior art to use state parameters or test parameters to extrapolate future behavior (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication WO 2004/025223 A2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,005,629).
This relates to a measuring site, at which a sensor determines at least one measured variable. The operation of such a measuring site is related to the carrying out and planning of calibrations or the timely replacement of used sensors. The latter makes knowledge about the remaining life of a sensor necessary.